


You're pretty...

by mclennonmydear



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drunk Ianto, Fluff, M/M, basically just fluff, it's really cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclennonmydear/pseuds/mclennonmydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack?" "Yeah, sweetheart?" "Can we have sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're pretty...

Ianto didn't like getting pissed. Beer wasn't bad, and wine was also nice once in a while, but he made sure to watch himself. Simply being drunk made him more vulnerable to anyone who dared to approach him, and the hangovers were always the worst.

 

"Ianto?"

"Mm."

"How come you're never drunk?"

"Because unlike some, I genuinely dislike morphing into an arrogant bastard."

"I don't think you could ever be a bastard."

"I could withhold sex."

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I will if you don't drop the subject.

Jack smirked. Ianto never got defensive unless he really didn't want something to happen. And Ianto's worst nightmares were usually especially humorous for Jack. So, he spiked his boyfriend's drink. He didn't want to, but Ianto flat-out refused to drink anything past 2 beers. And Jack would be damned if he let that cute face pass him by without seeing it stupidly drunk. 

 

Ianto glanced up from his water. He had just gotten back a run ("I need to lose weight." "Shut up. You're perfect. And if you stay, we can have sex." "Jack the world doesn't depend on us having sex." "Mine does.") and sweat was dripping copiously from his brow. "This tastes funny." "Oh?" "Jack Harkness, you did not sneak vodka into my water." "I didn't." Jack insisted. "I swear to God-" "I just poured in a little alien mineral water. Makes the human race just a bit tipsy. It'll kick in pretty soon." "I can't believe you."

But within seconds, that cute angry expression was replaced by a softer face. Jack smiled at it. "Jack?" "Hmm?" "I feel funny." "Better lie down then." "But I dun wanna lie down." Jack raised an eyebrow. "What would you prefer to be doing?" "Shagging you..." "So, you like shagging me?" "Christ, shagging you is like- like- I dunno- perfect. You're nice." "I see." "And pretty." "Ah." "Jack?" "Yeah, sweetheart?" "Can we have sex?"

Jack was sure to spike Ianto's drinks more often.


End file.
